Taken In
by t1gerl1ly
Summary: Caspian's parents were killed while she slept. Her uncles take her in. She fights them, wanting to be elsewhere, but comes to tolerate them. My own OC. Rated T for talk of death and slight language.
1. The Death Of A Loved One

**This story follows my own oc, Caspian Lightwood. I hope you enjoy, review, whatever. **

The girl was asleep, unaware that currently, on the ground outside of the Institute, her parents were being killed. When she woke up, though, she would know.

When Cas woke up, there was a crying man in her room. She knew him, too. He was her uncle. "Uncle." Cas said, "By the Angel, why are you crying?" Alexander Lightwood looked up at her, eyes swollen and red. "Oh, Caspian. I'm so sorry." She glared at him. Only six, she didn't realize her crying uncle meant something was wrong. "Go talk to Mom about it." She said coldly. "I have to get dressed." Alec sobbed again.

Her other uncle walked in, frowning. "Caspian." He said sharply, "That's no way to talk to your uncle. Especially not right now." She twisted up her face.

"I don't understand! Uncle Alec won't tell me what's wrong, and he won't leave and let me get dressed, either!"

"Your uncle Alec just found out something very hard that he's leaving to me to tell you." Magnus returned. Alec looked up at his husband with watery eyes.

"Sorry, Magnus." He said, and Magnus smiled grimly.

"No problem, love. I got it. Go see Jace." Cas brightened.

"Uncle Jace? Is he here? Can I see him?" Magnus winced a little bit.

"No right now, kiddo." Magnus said, and Cas pouted.

Once Alec had left, Magnus turned away, letting Cas dress in simple black training clothes. Once she was done, he sat on her bed, passing his hand over his cat-like eyes. "Kiddo, something happened yesterday. Something bad. You parents, well. Caspian, they were killed." Magnus's eyes teared up. Cas stared at him for a minute. "What do you mean, they were killed?" She asked carefully, and Magnus put his head in his hands, clearly holding back a tidal wave of emotion.

"There was a demon attack on the Institute last night, kiddo. An unexpected one. You parents received a distress call, and when they left to answer it, the demons surrounded them. They… they couldn't hold them off." Cas's eyes filled up with tears.

"What kind of demon?" Cas asked tearfully, and Magnus looked thoughtful for a moment.

"A couple of Raum demons, I think." Magnus answered, and Cas glared at him.

"My mom and dad could hold off a couple of old Raum demons any day! You're lying!" Magnus looked eternally tired and annoyed. "Kiddo, it was a surprise attack. They just weren't expecting it." Cas broke down crying.

A few rooms away, Alec and Jace were sitting next to each other on their sister's bed, the one she would never sleep in again. Isabelle Lightwood and her husband, Simon Lightwood, formerly Simon Lovelace, also formerly Simon Lewis, (dang he had a lot of names that started with "L") had been killed outside of the Institute the night before.


	2. Help Me, Please

**Continuing. Thank you for your reviews. Continue to encourage/judge me like that. **

"God, Alec. First Max, now this. Oh, God, Alec." Jace mumbled this over and over, whispering into his _parabatai's_ ear. Alec gripped Jace's hand and just nodded, over and over.

Caspian was lying on her bed, her face buried in the soft pillow, tears staining the already-fading blue cotton. Magnus sat beside her, tears running down his own face. Despite his tears, he was still comforting the young girl. She stayed that way for hours, until her sobs petered off into snores. Magnus sighed, relieved. "On to the next." He mumbled to himself, and crossed the hall to where Jace and Alec were.

They were lying on Isabelle's bed, snoring lightly. Magnus smiled softly. It was a sad, love filled smile. Alec, who had been only attempting to sleep, smiled to himself at the look on his husband's face. Then he sobered up. They had a problem on their hands.

When Cas woke up the next morning, No one was there. She went down to the Institute kitchen, where Max, Rafe, Liam and Valencia were sitting and eating pancakes. When she sat at the table, Rafe took a break from hacking at his pancakes to hug her. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear, and she muttered "thank you." under her breath in return.

"So, Caspian." Alec started, but Cas cut him off.

"Cas. My name is Cas, not Caspian." Alec nodded.

"Cas. Your parents want you to come live with Magnus and I." Cas made a face. She loved her uncle Alec, but he was, well, relatively overprotective. "Can't I live with Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary?" Alec flinched.

"Well, your parents wanted you to live with kids." Alec said, and Cas rolled her eyes.

"Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary _have _kids. Liam and Valencia. Or did you forget?" Alec's jaw tensed, visibly angry. Cas felt a kind of satisfaction at this, a diabolical satisfaction.

"Iz and Simon wanted you to be with older kids, Casp-Cas."

"Why?"

"By the Angel, Caspian! I don't know! Why the hell are you asking all these questions? My sister just _died, _and you expect me to be able to answer all this?" Cas glared at him coldly.

"Yes." With that, she stormed out of the room, in search of her cousin Rafe.

"Rafe! Rafe!" Cas called down the hallway to where her cousin was walking with his brother. He turned, face brightening a bit at the sight of Cas. "Hey, Cas. What's up?" Rafe was very solid, the polar opposite of hs brother Max. Max was excited and jumpy. Rafe rarely started. He got excited more quietly, and knew more about loss. That's why Cas was looking for him.

"Can we talk?" She asked simply, and before she knew it, Max was walking on, sending pitying glances back at the cousins, and Rafe was leading her into his room.

"Rafe." She said, and somehow, he understood.

"I know, Cas. By the Angel, I know. I was raised in Buenos Aires, and my parents were killed in front of me. Alec found me there, trusting no one. Magnus made me feel comfortable, and helped me to learn English." Rafe refered to his parents as Magnus and Alec to others, and "Dad" and "Dad" to their faces.

"I just… I'm expected to go live with you and Max, but I don't know how I'm going to survive in that environment. It's just so different." While Cas vented to her cousin, Alec was venting to his husband.


	3. Loved

**Okay well, here we are. I know I'm not updating when I should be, but, you know, life is crazy. For those of you who are actually following this story, (not many) I'm sorry. Working on it. **

Caspian was siting on her new bed, in her new room, miserable. "I just want to go home." She muttered to herself. "You are home, Casp-Cas." A tired voice said. Cas whipped around to see a disheveled Magnus in the doorframe. He came a little farther in, but Cas turned away. "Caspian." He said sharply, but Cas didn't turn around. "Jace and Clary are here with Liam and Valencia. They want to see you. Maybe put on a happy face? Jace is still pretty upset." Cas nodded, her head to the wall. Magnus left.

Cas, despite her aloof attitude, was excited to see her aunt and uncle. "Uncle Jace!" She cried excitedly, and her uncle's tired face lit up. "Cas!" He said, and swept her up for a hug. She leaned into his shoulder, smelling his familiar deodorant.

When she pulled away and actually looked at her aunt and uncle, their eyes were red, and they looked exhausted. Jace moved back to his place beside Alec, and their hands slid together. Magnus walked up to Clary and put an arm around her shoulder. Cas came to her uncles, leaning against both Alec and Jace at the same time. Rafe and Max came to flank her. Liam and Valencia went to Magnus and Clary, who then urged their little group over to the others. One large hug made Cas feel loved again for the first time since the accident.


	4. Sleep, Or Lack Of

**Ok. This time I have no excuse. It's not like I don't have time to update (thanks, COVID-19). I just am in a bit of a rough spot and forgot how nice it is to ship Malec on paper :) I'll try to do better from now on. (That must sound kind of empty by now, I say it every time I update.)**

Waking up every morning was like hell. Going to sleep was even worse. Cas decided not to sleep. Her cousins noticed, though, and Rafe and Max had long discussions about it late at night when they were supposed to be sleeping.

"Dad, Cas needs help. She can barely get through a day without having a breakdown, and I know you've seen that she doesn't sleep." Rafe explained his plan to his fathers. Magnus slid his hand into Alec's as his husband sobbed.

"I know, Rafe. I suppose that'll be okay. If Cas agrees...well, anything to get her healthy again." Rafe grinned triumphantly and ran back to his brother.

"The dad squad has given us the okay!" Rafe whispered, and the boys started to put their plan into action.

Cas was in the library that night when Rafe found her. "Cas?" Cas turned away from her book and wiped her eyes. Rafe pretended not to notice. "Hey, want to sleep with Max and I tonight? Your room's the coldest and largest one in the house, and Max and I thought you might want company." Cas stared at him.

"Um. Yeah, okay?" Despite her eyes still being dull and lined with red, the corners of Cas's mouth turned up. Max was waiting the brothers' room. There was a third bed set up right in the middle of Max and Rafe's. Cas gaped at it. "Rafe! You knew I would say yes!" She accused, and Rafe shrugged, smiling. "I mean…" But he was cut off by Cas hugging him. "Oof!"

Cas, Max and Rafe spent half the night talking about training, how overprotective but big-hearted Alec was, and how much they missed Isabelle and Simon. By one in the morning, all three were asleep.


End file.
